Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is the main antagonist of the CGI animated film, Tangled. Gothel had a magical plant, grown when a drop of sunlight hit the earth. Gothel used this flower as her personal fountain of youth to keep herself young for centuries. The pregnant Queen of a nearby kingdom was near death and had her guards search for this magical plant to heal her. They find it and the Queen heals, soon giving birth to Rapunzel. The flower's magical abilities transferred to Rapunzel's glowing hair. Gothel acquired Rapunzel as a child, stealing her from the royal nursery and hiding her in an inaccessible tower deep in the forest. Gothel lies to Rapunzel about the outside world and everyone in it being mean and selfish, making Rapunzel wary of ever leaving her protection. Later , when Rapunzel is 18 years old, she asks her to shows her the stars to find out what they mean. Mother Gothel denies it because they world is "cruel". Rapunzel asks Mother Gother to buy her some paint so she can get her way from the tower for three days. It works. Then She forces a thief named Flynn to show her the stars, however they end up in a pub of thugs. Mother Gothel returns to the tower and is horrified to find Rapunzel missing. She steals a dagger then she sees maxs the horse on her way she find that Flynn could be the culprit. She goes to the pub and flirts with the tiny pub thug then threatens him.She later hires two thugs, the Stabbington brothers to find flynnn and Rapunzel, taking advantage of the fact that they want revenge on Flynn for betraying them. She finds Rapunzel and then decides to teach her a lesson. She takes her to give Flynn the crown. She secretly has the Stabbington brothers kidnap Rapunzel. Mother Gothel fakes the rescue attempt by knocking out the brothers. Back at the tower, Rapunzel sees the stars and sees her family. She realizes she is the lost princess. She tells Mother Gothel that she will never use her hair again. Mother Gothel tells Rapunzel that Flynn is going to be hanged for his crimes. Flynn gets away really easily. goes to the tower then inside, he finds her chained and gagged and Mothel Gothel literally backstabs Flynn. then she tries to take Rapunzel away. But Rapunzel fights back. She breaks the gag and promises if Mother Gothel lets her heal Flynn, she will stay in the tower forever. Mother Gothel lets her do so. But Flynn, believing Rapunzel deserves her freedom, cuts her hair and Mother Gothel ages. Pascal the chameleon, angry with Mother Gothel for her evil intentions, deliberately trips Mother Gothel by pulling Rapunzel's cut hair and she falls from the tower to her death, turning into dust when she hits the ground. The character is voiced by television actress and singer Donna Murphy. Like many Disney villains, she has her own song in the movie, called "Mother Knows Best". Mother Gothel in German means 'godmother' which she is to Rapunzel. However, Rapunzel believes her to be her real mother. Mother Gothel is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame insofaras she wanted her abducted child to stay in the tower and she lies that the outside world is wicked for her own goals. Frollo wanted his adopted child Quasimodo to stay in the bell tower and he lied about the outside world being wicked by singing Out There for his own goals. Their children disobey their masters though. Both villains fall to their death from the high towers. Personality Gothel is extraordinarily vain and truly and completely obsessed with her appearance, looks and beauty this is shown in the spin-off series as she looks in the mirror every day and checks her face for flaws and has numerous to trillions of portraits, statues, paintings and pictures of herself and enjoys and loves them as well. Her dark and low voice when speaking reveals that she is extremely frigid and hostile. Due and thanks to her vanity this makes her heartless and unfeeling as well as extraordinarily cold and lacking in love and feelings and will murder anybody for immortality. despite her ruthless, brutal, cold blooded and uncaring nature she is in fact a extreme coward shown throughout the movie such as in the beginning she hide her flower and when the guard took it she hid from with no bravery or courage, when illegally stealing rapunzel she was afraid of facing the king and queen and Thier soilders she fleed instead fighting them, after finding about where Rapunzel and Flynn she was too scared to follow them because of the guards and dangers and when trying to trick rapunzel she hid behind her minions also she has a fear of aging. She is very misanthropic, very judemental, very discriminative and very xenophobic as she tells rapunzel that everyone including flynn are horrible and that she sees, thinks and believes that rapunzel is stupid, accident prone, pathetic, clueless, insignificant and useless and others things that not very polite and are vey mean which she says to rapunzel showing that Gothel is incredibly shallow, incredibly insensitive and incredibly blunt. Trying to gain rapunzel's trust, respect and loyalty she covers her true cruel, merciless, unloving, remorseless, unkind, pitiless, vicious, malicious, hardhearted, Icy, spiteful and Stoney as well as highly nasty persona she pretends to be a considerate, compassionate and honest however when rapunzel was trying to talk about how she just captured Gothel thoughtlessly and foolishly says to rapunzel that she is not gonna get out of the tower it gives the watchers a view of her cold hearted and menacing attitude however when rapunzel distrusts her and lost all of her love to her Gothel's real Gruesome, brooding and wicked nature appears. She is also extremely impulsive for example she kidnapped rapunzel, lied to her and locked her up in a tower, insulted her, lied to her about herself and the world, interrupts her all the time when speaking, yells at rapunzel extremely cruely and then heartlessly and coldly say that she is the bad guy ,threatens the tiny pub thug while flitting with him, takes advantage of the stabbington brothers and uses them, betrayes them quickly, chained up and gags rapunzel and try's to kidnapp her again, stabs flynn with her knife, tries to hide rapunzel further, chains Flynn and intimidates and threatens him and insanely tries to hide from others all without thinking. Also in both the movie and the series she extremely I-lltempered, cranky and very violent and unbelievably impatient her violence and impatience is shown near the climax of the film when she violently yanks and pulls the chains and rapunzel's and showed her lack of impatience when rapunzel as well as her temper and grouchiness in it. A very very to incredibly pompous and extremely snobbish she sees herself as the most important and powerful woman in the world. Highly arrogant it gives her a disadvantage to her foes thinking that she can defeat however this makes it hard for her to think and focus out her goals through. A extremely unforgiving, extremely bitter and extraordinarily vindictive witch with a highly amoral, unbelievably unscrupulous and extremely sociopathic nature with also a extraordinarily selfish, extraordinarily greedy, unbelievably obnoxious, incredibly rude and incredibly jealous and even extremely relentless personality which makes her unbelievably stingy and extremely muderous. Extraordinarily manipulative and incredibly seductive aw well as highly persuasive she is a machivallen who would use, kill, betray and tricky anyone and do anything to keep her youth and beauty. She is extraordinarily insane and incredibly mentally unstable which is on of he traits. She is also completely, utterly, truly, entirely and totally obsessed with rapunzel's magical glowing incredibly long hair and rapunzel's hairs healing powers so much that she do anything to keep her in the tower and stay with her. she is extremely abusive to rapunzel shown in her song when she pushed, knocks her down and pulls on her hair proving and showning that gothel is a bully. the series potrays Gothel as incredibly and extremely comical as well as very bumbling and really incopetent as in all the episodes she keeps getting injuries, triping on stuff and every time is foiled. Go on a adventure with Jesse and Her crew of thieves from Corona: Gothel reaapers as the main atagonist in the series. instead of trying to follow Flynn and Rapunzel she stays in Corona as a Treasure hunter and tries to steal stuff from jesse and her. the tv show got her new minions and new foes making however her rivals. See also *Evil Queen *Maleficent *Hades *Yzma *Winifred Sanderson *Lord Belasco Category:Masters of Evil Category:Women Category:Females Category:Most Evil Category:Witches Category:Shapeshifters Category:Traitors Category:Kidnappers Category:Stubs Category:Magic Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Singing Villains Category:Classics Category:Deceased villains Category:deaths Category:Immortal Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Thin Villains Category:True Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Tyrants Category:Villians draged to @#!*% Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Ticklers Category:Foster Parent Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Completely mad Category:Insane Psycho Category:Sexism Category:predjuice Category:German Villains Category:Villains defeated by 2 protaginists Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Dream Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:Satan like villians Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Madmen Category:Lewd villains Category:Sadistic villains Category:Immature, whiney, impatient, grumpy and bratty villains who get easily angered, complain all the time, whine, fuss and yell a-lot Category:Manipulative villains Category:Manipulators Category:Vain villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Funny villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Killed by A Atagonist Category:Killed by a Atagonist Category:Completely mad Category:Smart Idiots Category:Evil geniuses Category:Well-Known Villains Category:True Villains Category:Satan like villians Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains killed by a Antagonist Category:Villain killed by Antagonists